De Familias Grandes Y Otros Males
by Primrose Evergreen
Summary: Rose ha obligado al pobre de Scorpius a pasar las vacaciones de navidad con su extraña y caótica familia en la Madriguera, donde todos creen que son la parejita del año. De dónde será que sacan esas ideas tan absurdas... Regalo para Gui.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Después de años sin publicar, aquí voy de nuevo, esta vez con un Scorpius/Rose dedicado a Sorcieres de la Neige (mejor conocida como Gui), por ser tan buena conmigo y dedicarme mil cosas, a pesar de que yo nunca te he hecho nada. Así que, para remediar eso (y además por tu cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!) nació este fic. Espero te guste.

**Disclaimer:** le daría mi alma al diablo para que Harry Potter fuera mío... lamentablemente no se me ha aparecido aún, así que sigue siendo de Rowling.

* * *

Scorpius está nervioso, se le nota en la cara. Me reiría de él, pero prefiero quedarme callada porque, siendo sincera, me da un poco de pena. Es que no es el primer año que viene a la Madriguera, pero si el primero que viene como mi invitado, con todas las insinuaciones y falsas conclusiones que esto conlleva.

Traducción para los más lentos: todo el mundo cree que Scorpius es mi novio y a él eso le destroza los nervios.

A mí, por mi parte, eso me indigna, ¿en qué clase de mundo vivimos que una chica no puede invitar a un chico a pasar las navidades con su familia, sin que medio mundo asuma que es el amor de su vida? Por Merlín, les debería dar vergüenza. Con Scorpius tenemos una amistad perfectamente normal, ¿a quién le importa que seamos de sexos opuestos?

–Dale, Scorpius, no te quedes así parado como momia –le digo.

Lleva ya cinco minutos inmóvil en el andén, mirando a mi familia que, hay que admitir, de lejos se ve bastante caótica. Es que es lógico, ¡no nos juntamos todos desde hace milenios!

–Estoy preparándome psicológicamente para lo que van a ser los próximos días –me dice con una profunda expresión de concentración–. Aguantar todos esos: "Ay, mira que lindos se ven juntos" y "¿Cuánto llevan saliendo?" me va a costar gran fuerza de voluntad.

Yo simplemente me río.

–Tan dramático que eres...

Él se limita a bufar, igual de ceñudo que antes. Le doy un beso en la mejilla, a ver si así se relaja. Mi maniobra surte efecto: Scorpius me mira desconcertado y ligeramente ruborizado.

–Te ves adorable cuando te ruborizas –le digo, guiñándole el ojo con picardía, a lo que él responde rodando los ojos, todavía medio sonrosado–. Vamos, no seas cobarde, si seguimos parados aquí nos van a terminar dejando atrás.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo guío hasta la aglomeración de pelirrojos (con el ocasional rubio o moreno) que componen la familia Weasley, mientras Scorpius murmura algo sobre que la Gryffindor soy yo y él no tiene ninguna obligación de ser valiente.

Como dije yo, una amistad completamente normal.

Nos reciben todos con mucho entusiasmo porque, gracias Morgana, solo vinieron nuestros primos mayores a recogernos. Ya conocen a Scorpius por todos los veranos que ha venido con Albus, así que lo tratan como a uno más (obviando una que otra sonrisa de suficiencia que nos lanzan a los dos). Hugo, mi hermano pequeño y compañero de casa de Scorpius, se lo lleva a un lado de inmediato para hablar de no sé qué cosa. Lo que pasa es que Hugo lo considera algo así como su ídolo, pobre criatura con sus estándares bajos, así que no desaprovecha ocasión para asaltarlo con preguntas raras. A Scorpius le cae bien, así que no hay problema, pero la maniobra de mi hermanito me deja con un montón de primos curiosos rodeándome, a los que no me queda otra que enfrentar sola.

–Miren quién llegó, ¡pero si es Rose con sorpresa incluida! –exclama Fred mientras me abraza.

–No es ninguna sorpresa, no seas pesado –replico entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca burlona–, todos sabían perfectamente que venía con Scorpius.

–Así que trajiste a Malfoy, ¿eh? –dice Dominique, que es cuatro años más grande que yo y ocupa su tiempo haciéndose la que no entiende nada para molestarme- ¿Es que por fin son novios?

–No seas tonta, Dominique -replica Molly, otra graduada que encontró pertinente venir a buscarnos, probablemente para torturarnos–, se nota que todavía siguen en la etapa de tensión sexual sin resolver.

James, su ex-compinche de Hogwarts y sombra oficial, suelta una carcajada y le da los cinco. Victoire, en cambio, como se cree una especie de mamá gallina por ser la mayor, los mira con desaprobación y me pasa un brazo por el hombro.

–Hey, dejen a la pobre Rose tranquila –dice fulminado a todos con la mirada–, ¿qué no puede tener un amigo sin que todos crean que es su novio?

–¿Cómo tú con Teddy? –dice Lily con la voz más inocente del mundo.

La maldita víbora, pienso para mis adentros. De verdad no sé qué hace en Gryffindor. El resto de mis primos se ríen de la gracia de la pequeñaja quien, a pesar de estar en quinto, todavía no se quita de encima la etiqueta de bebé de la familia. Y no es que no trate, basta ver los comentarios que se tira.

–A ver, a ver, ¡orden! –exclamo, cansada de tanta estupidez– Ya quedó claro que son todos muy divertidos e ingeniosos, pero más vale aclarar algo: por mucho que se rían de nosotros Scorpius y yo no somos novios. No. _Niet_. _Nou_._Non._ ¿Quedó claro?

Risas, resoplidos y alguien que me revuelve el pelo (James) son lo único que recibo de respuesta. Que desesperante es la familia.

En esas llega Albus, que seguramente estaba haciéndose ojitos con Alice Longbottom y por eso no estaba para apoyarme justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Vaya amigo.

–¿De qué se ríen tanto? –pregunta de lo más contento.

Nadie le responde, en su lugar lo reciben con abrazos y vítores, porque probablemente ya saben que está de novio con Alice y eso es lo que hacen los primos. Me apuesto la varita a que les contó Hugo, el muy cotilla…

Finalmente conseguimos ponernos en movimiento y salimos, como los descuidados magos que somos, en patota al mundo muggle. Ellos, como siempre, no se enteran de nada, lo que no nos hace menos irresponsables; al tío Percy le daría un patatús. Es recién cuando nos subimos a uno de los autos expandidos por dentro con magia, propiedad del abuelo Arthur, que Scorpius y yo volvemos a reunirnos.

–Eso no fue tan malo –dice mientras se sienta mi lado–, tus primos son simpáticos.

–Eso lo dices porque tú te escabulliste con Hugo y evitaste ser atacada por sus comentarios, maldito cobarde.

Él se encoge de hombros, probablemente muy pagado de su ingenio, pero entonces se me ocurre una idea.

–En todo caso, esta es recién la avanzada; todos mis tíos y mi papá te esperan en la Madrigura, dispuestos a todo.

Claramente no había pensado en eso, se pone más pálido de lo normal, lo que es decir mucho, y creo que lo oigo tragar saliva. Yo, en cambio, me río, porque soy mala y no puedo evitarlo. Pero hasta ahí llega nuestra conversación, porque entonces el psicópata de James comienza a manejar y en lo único que pensamos es en mantenernos con vida. Afortunadamente, solo tenemos que conducir hasta Grimmauld Place, porque ahí dejamos los autos en el garaje de tío Harry y nos tomamos un traslador. Es que trasladar a toda este batallón de gente es un arte.

Un periódico viejo nos deja en el jardín delantero de la Madriguera y, en distintos grados de excitación, entramos a la casa. Entonces se produce mi reencuentro con el resto de mis primos, incluyendo Roxanne, que es íntima mía pero salió el año pasado de Hogwarts, a la que saludo con un abrazo de oso que casi la tira al suelo, y a Teddy, que técnicamente no es mi primo pero lo quiero igual.

Después la cosa se pone más complicada, así que busco a Scorpius entre el gentío. Lo encuentro hablando muy civilizadamente con mi tío Harry, que ya lo conoce muy bien porque con Albus son uña y mugre. Sé que al principio hubieron algunas asperezas por la guerra y todo ese rollo, pero ya dejaron los prejuicios de lado y todos son felices y comen perdices. Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de mi padre. Por eso mismo, luego de saludar como se debe, me llevo a Scorpius de la mano hasta donde lo vi hace un rato, sentado intentando parecer lo más amenazador posible.

Pobre Scorpius, eso de andar indiferente por la vida nunca le resulta cuando viene para acá, debe ser porque viene de familia pequeña. Y bueno, porque cualquiera se amedrenta con la cara que pone Ronald Weasley cuando quiere dar miedo.

–¡Hola, papá! ¿Cómo has estado? –digo con el tono más encantador que tengo, para ver si suavizo un poco las cosas.

–Todo bien, Rose –responde con el tono más gélido de la existencia–, veo que trajiste a un amiguito.

–Es Scorpius Malfoy, papá –digo con el mismo tono de antes, mientras le doy un empujón a chico en cuestión, a ver si deja de mirar a mi padre con cara de pánico y hace algo–, ya lo conoces, es mi mejor amigo.

Scorpius reacciona y le tiende la mano, esbozando una de sus sonrisas carismáticas, de esas que siempre usa para conseguir lo que quiere. Ante mi profundo alivio, mi papá le estrecha la mano (por un momento creí que se la iba a rechazar) y murmura un "Ah, claro, creo que recuerdo haberlo visto." Como si no supiera exactamente quién es, maldito orgulloso.

Justo en ese momento (aleluya, aleluya) llega mi mamá que, por suerte, es un adulto maduro y responsable, por lo que trata a Scorpius como si fuera el Gryffindor jugador estrella que, sin lugar a dudas, mi papá tenía en mente cuando pensaba en cómo iba a ser mi mejor amigo.

–Qué bueno que estés aquí, Scorpius –dice ella con una enorme sonrisa–, siempre es un gusto que Rose traiga a sus amigos.

–El gusto es mío –replica él, cuyo carisma agarra vuelo una vez pasado el pánico inicial–, Rose es muy amiga mía y, cuando me invitó, no pude sino aceptar la invitación. Me hace mucha ilusión el pasar las navidades con su familia.

Mentiroso. Eso es lo que significa el codazo que le pego en el costado, pero él no se inmuta. Mi madre lo mira encantada, pero mi padre sigue observándolo con desagrado, así que decido que es hora de retirarnos un rato del caos. Después de todo, hay que recuperar fuerzas antes del más temido evento del día: la cena de bienvenida.

–Bueno, yo creo que mejor le voy a mostrar a Scorpius su cuarto, no se vaya perder en el laberinto que es esta casa –me río ante la expresión sombría de mi padre–. Tranquilo, papá, simplemente voy a mostrárselo, no te hagas ideas raras.

Y, dicho eso, agarro a Scorpius de la mano para salir pitando de ahí. Subimos escaleras sin parar hasta que llegamos al último piso, dónde nos guío hacia la habitación del fondo y abro la ventana.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunta Scorpius, desconcertado.

–Me suicido para no tener que asistir a la cena –me limito a replicar y, acto seguido, desaparezco de la vista de mi amigo, dirigiéndome hacia el techo.

–Wow, saliste comediante –dice asomándose por la ventana–. ¿Qué mierda haces?

–Intento subirme sobre la ventana –digo entrecortadamente. El ejercicio no es lo mío–. Es que ahí hay un lugar plano genial para conversar sin que nadie nos moleste. Quiero tener un momento de paz para prepararme para el interrogatorio de en un rato más.

Hace frío, pero nada que unos guantes y una buena bufanda no puedan solucionar. Hay que aprovechar que está despejado y hay poco viento, porque probablemente los días que viene, con la nevada que dicen que se está formando, no podré hacer uso de mi escondite súper secreto.

–Creo que a mí me vendría bien algo de eso –asiente con la cabeza y comienza a subirse por el otro lado.

Como el muy puto es jugador de quidditch, lo consigue enseguida, por lo que me ayuda a subirme, no sin antes dirigirme una de sus sonrisitas de superioridad. Por eso mismo, porque es un maldito arrogante, el puñetazo en el hombro que le llega una vez que estoy firmemente sentada es completamente merecido.

–Tan bruta que saliste, Rose.

–Es parte de mi encanto –digo haciendo pucheros–. Sabes que en verdad te fascina.

Es algo que no puedo evitar hacer con Scorpius, eso de coquetear todo el rato. Es parte de nuestra dinámica, supongo, aunque a él no parece molestarle. Es que en realidad es divertido.

–Me has pillado –dice rodando los ojos–; fue por todo lo que me pegaste que acepté venir a pasar tiempo de calidad con tu familia, ¡no pude resistirme!

Me río con ganas.

–Lo peor es que es verdad.

–¡Nunca dije que fuera broma! –exclama él, indignado- Tu brusquedad es irresistible... porque de otra manera quedaría en el hospital. Todavía tengo los moretones que me dejaste, bruta. Contigo todo es violencia.

–Pero esos moretones son como marcas de amor –replico, batiendo las pestañas.

Él se ríe, echando la cabeza para atrás y arrugando la nariz. Me encanta cuando Scorpius se ríe. Cuando recién nos hicimos amigos no lo hacía casi nunca, por lo que cada vez que soltaba una carcajada se sentía como una victoria. Ahora es mucho más risueño (me encanta atribuirme eso, pero él es un pesado y dice que es el ambiente), pero igual se sigue sintiendo bien escuchar su risa.

–¿Sabes qué? Voy a pasearme por los pasillos de Hogwarts con las mangas arremangadas, así todo el mundo los va a ver y, cuando me pregunten quién me los hizo, ¿sabes lo que voy a decir? "Rose Weasley, como muestra de su amor incondicional hacia mí" –sonríe, pagado de sí mismo–. Así me encargaré de espantar a todos tus pretendientes.

Resoplo.

–¿Qué pretendientes? Si estoy más sola que un dedo.

Scorpius levanta una ceja. Odio cuando hace eso, me recuerda que, por más que trate enfrente del espejo, es algo que nunca he podido hacer.

–Para con lo de la ceja.

Él la levanta aún más; nunca deja pasar la ocasión de molestarme.

–¡Para, te digo! Además, tu levantada de ceja no va con el tono de la conversación.

–Rose eres completamente absurda, ¿lo sabías?

–Puede que me lo hayas dicho, pero escojo ignorarlo.

–Como la mitad de las cosas que digo.

–¡Qué bien! Por fin lo has pillado.

–Uy, tan chulita que te pones, que miedo me da.

–Debería, ¿viste lo que le hice a Zabini el otro día por tocarme el trasero?

Estamos cerquísima, nuestros rostros casi tocándose, cuando alguien se asoma por la ventana.

–¡Maldita sea, Rose! Nos han quitado el escondite –exclama Victoire, como si nada–. ¡Teddy, date la vuelta, tendremos que buscar otro lugar!

Y así sin más, vuelve a meter la cabeza y a dejarnos solos. Este tipo de cosas nos están pasando cada vez más seguido, esto de discutir por cosas estúpidas y quedar a dos centímetros el uno del otro. No sé qué nos pasa, es como si existiera un imán invisible que nos acercara sin darnos cuenta. Cosas de la adolescencia (o por lo menos eso me repito yo).

–Parece que le robamos a tu prima su lugar de besuqueo.

Frunzo el ceño, indignada.

–A ver, a ver, aclaremos una cosa por aquí –digo, enterrándole un dedo en el pecho–. Este era _mi_ lugar de contemplación y paz interior, hasta que mis demás primos me lo empezaron a robar para sus sesiones de intercambio de saliva.

Scorpius se ríe, pero no dice nada. En su lugar se queda mirando el cielo, que ya empieza a tener los colores del atardecer.

–¿No nos estarán echando de menos allá abajo? –pregunta con todo distraído, después de un rato.

–¿Por qué, te aburriste?

-¿Cuándo no me he aburrido contigo, Rose? –dice con sarcasmo. Ante mi mirada gélida, ratifica– Es que con todo este rollo de que creen que somos novios quizás…

Capto enseguida lo que quiere decir, pero le quito importancia con un gesto de la mano.

–Con esta gente no hay cómo ganar –digo con resignación–; ellos van a creer lo que quieran y están empeñados en que nosotros estamos de lo más acaramelados. Así que tu tranquilo, no hay escapatoria.

Scorpius me mira con cara de pocos amigos, así que, para molestarlo, empiezo a batir las pestañas y a jugar con mi cabello.

–Mejor disfruta del atardecer y de mi compañía, ¿no es romántico? –digo con voz sugerente.

Él se pone fucsia.

–Eres tan molesta –dice enfurruñado.

Yo simplemente me río como la torturadora de hombres que soy y porque, bueno, por alguna razón el poner a Scorpius así me causa una enorme satisfacción.

–Solo porque molestarte es divertido –respondo con picardía.

Él murmura algo por lo bajo, pero no lo escucho. Tampoco le pregunto qué era lo que dijo, porque me quedo embobada mirando el cielo; está precioso. De nuevo se hace el silencio y así nos quedamos hasta que escuchamos a alguien gritar desde dentro de la casa que es hora de cenar. Nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Se acerca el momento de la verdad –digo con dramatismo-, ¿estás preparado?

Él me devuelve la mirada con una de esas caras de "yo estoy por encima de todo y de todos." Ese es el Scorpius al que estoy acostumbrada.

–Siempre –dice con petulancia.

Acto seguido se baja con facilidad de nuestro escondite y entra por la ventana, sin ofrecerme ayuda ni nada. Supongo que es su venganza por desplegar mis encantos femeninos ante él, así que simplemente frunzo el ceño y me bajo con cuidado. Llego sana y salva al cuarto donde, para mi sorpresa, Scorpius me espera con los brazos cruzados.

–Me quedé aquí por si tenía que evitar que murieras aplastada contra el suelo –dice con suficiencia.

–No te pedí ninguna explicación –replico, siempre digna.

Paso junto a él sin mirarlo y continúo caminando hacia el primer piso. No necesito darme vuelta para saber que Scorpius viene justo detrás de mí.

* * *

¡Wiii, primer capítulo listo! Planeo seguirlo y hacer esto un fic de unos tres o cuatro capítulos, ya veremos, pero me gustaría muchísimo saber su opinión. ¡Por cada review que dejan aumentan mis posibilidades de alcanzar la felicidad plena de la que habló Platón! No me la nieguen, dicen que es genial...

Bueno, Gui, espero que te haya gustado... sé que te gusta este pairing, así que te lo hice con mucho _love._

¡Un besote a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Vamos con el segundo capítulo! Hice algunos arreglillos en el primero, nada muy importante, pero había frases que había que cambiar.

**Disclaimer**: estoy pensando en teñirme rubia, a ver si así me confunden con JK, pero todavía me faltan sus millones... ¿alguien interesado en el fraude bancario a gran escala?

* * *

En el primer piso las cosas están medias revueltas. Alguien encogió todos los muebles del salón y ahora Lucy y tía Ginny están buscando un lugar para dejarlos y que no se pierden. Entretanto Teddy, con una cara de profunda concentración, traslada la mesa de la cocina, alargada con magia, mientras James y tío George intentan ayudarlo. Intentan, porque lo único que consiguen es que la mesa se bambolee de un lado a otro y que Teddy haya comenzado a gritarles. En la cocina deben estar todos como locos, terminado de preparar la cena y evitando que mi papá empiece a picotear de los diversos guisos que mi abuela cocinó. Todos gritan, todo es desorden, y Scorpius y yo estamos en el medio.

–¿Qué es todo esto? –pregunta mi amigo con cara de espantado.

–Ya te lo dije, la cena de bienvenida –digo con exasperación–. Esta y la cena de navidad son sinónimo de anarquía; la abuela se empeña en que comamos todos en la misma mesa pero, como no podemos hacerlo afuera por el frío, hay que hacer algunos arreglitos.

Scorpius está completamente anonadado y no lo culpo; la mesa del comedor de su casa es probablemente capaz de acomodar a mi familia y la suya con espacio de sobra.

–¡Mary Rose Weasley! –exclama una voz atronadora.

Me estremezco, estoy en problemas.

–¡Hola, abuela! –digo con voz de niña adorable– No te había visto.

–Claro que no me habías visto, si apenas llegas lo primero que haces es salir disparada a quién sabe dónde –tiene las manos en las caderas y, a pesar de ser más baja que yo, me produce un miedo terrible–. Creí que tus padres te habían educado mejor.

Me siento fatal.

–Es que con el caos que había yo… –empiezo a decir, pero ella no me hace caso.

–Scorpius, querido –dice, acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo que él recibe como si nada, ya con su sonrisa de "aquí vengo yo" de vuelta en la cara–, ¡qué bueno que estés aquí! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

–Desde el verano, señora Weasley –responde él–. Ya empezaba a echar de menos la Madriguera.

Mi abuela ríe, encantada; Scorpius le cayó bien desde que lo conoció, apellido y todo. Es que él sabe cómo ganarse a la gente, le sale natural. Por algo es Slytherin…

–Ay, si eres encantador –dice ella, muy contenta–, ¿por qué no vas a sentarte mientras yo hablo con mi nieta?

Scorpius se va sin ni siquiera mirarme, el muy maldito, y me deja con mi abuela, que cambió su expresión de señora mayor de lo más simpática a fiera carnívora.

–No puedo creer tu actitud, Rose –dice con severidad–. Yo que estaba tan ilusionada de que vinieras y, cuando lo haces, te vas corriendo sin siquiera mirarme. ¡Y para remate ni me ayudas a preparar la cena!

Me siento horrible porque, obviamente, tiene razón; fui una niñata inmadura.

–Perdona, abuela, de verdad lo hice sin intención –su expresión no cambia, así que decido ser sincera con ella–. Lo que pasa es que estoy un poco nerviosa por esto de haber invitado a Scorpius, ya sabes cómo son en la familia…

–Elabora.

Empiezo a retorcerme el cabello.

–Es que apenas llegamos todos empezaron con eso de que Scorpius y yo estamos secretamente enamorados… Luego está papá, tú sabes cómo se pone, y para ponerle la guinda al pastel se viene la comida, dónde todos se la van a pasar molestándonos e interrogando a Scorpius por ese estúpido rito de iniciación que hacen. Es que me desespera, ¡eso es solo para los novios y él es mi amigo! –tomo aire– Así que perdona, abuela, pero no pude evitar salir pitando.

Su expresión se suaviza.

–Ay, querida, sé que no es fácil esto de tener una familia tan grande con tanta gente metiéndose en tus asuntos, pero tienes que empezar a enfrentar las cosas de otra manera –murmura, poniéndome las manos en los hombros y sonriéndome con comprensión.

Yo suspiro y asiento con la cabeza, para después abrazarla.

–Gracias por entender, abuela, te prometo que no se va a repetir –la suelto y le doy un beso en la mejilla–. Y, para compensarlo, mañana me voy a preocupar yo de hacer el almuerzo, así podrás descansar un poco de todo este jaleo.

Su sonrisa se hace aún más grande.

–Tú si sabes cómo remediar tus errores, niña –asiente con la cabeza, complacida–. Acepto tu propuesta. E intentaré que no se sobrepasen mucho con el interrogatorio en la cena, pero no prometo nada; cuando están todos juntos no hay quién los pare –iba a darse la vuelta cuando recuerda algo–. Ah, y anda a saludar como es debido a tu abuelo Arthur; al pobre le rompiste el corazón con tu indiferencia.

Y acto seguido se marcha, probablemente para ir a regular el caos de la cocina.

La dinámica de la Gran Mesa Weasley, como nos gusta llamarla, es simple: los mayores están en un extremo, con los abuelos presidiéndolo todo, y la chusma se acomoda como puede. Hay un lugar en el que los dos grupos se juntan y, en circunstancias normales, es la parte más entretenida porque, bueno, mis primos son geniales pero mis tíos también son divertidísimos. En circunstancias normales digo, porque en nuestro caso esto implica estar justo en la línea de fuego, con preguntas y pullas bombardeándonos desde los dos lados. Era obvio que íbamos a quedar ahí, en todo caso, no nos habrían ubicado en otra parte.

–Así que cuéntanos, Scorpius, ¿qué quieres hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts? –pregunta tío Bill.

Es una pregunta inofensiva, así que Scorpius responde tranquilo.

–Todavía no estoy del todo seguro, pero me parece interesante la Ley Mágica.

–Ah, eso está bien, así podrás mantener a nuestra querida Rosie –dice George (nos tiene prohibido decirle tío) con sorna.

–¿Qué diablos, George? ¡Ya no estamos en el siglo XX! –salta tía Ginny y mi mamá asiente con la cabeza junto a ella–. Ella no necesitará a nadie que la mantenga, será una bruja independiente, capaz de valerse por sí misma.

Entonces empieza un acalorado debate sobre el feminismo y a mí me dan ganas de esconderme debajo de la mesa. Miro a Scorpius y está en las mismas, aunque todavía no ha empezado a ruborizarse (pobrecito, es demasiado pálido, se le nota el rubor enseguida). Pero la cosa no ha hecho más que empezar.

–Cuéntanos un poco más sobre ti, Scorpius –empieza a decir Angelina una vez que se aburren de discutir y recuerdan que tienen un interrogatorio que proseguir.

Lo más divertido de todo este asunto es que no es la primera vez que lo ven; Scorpius ha estado aquí por lo menos otras dos o tres veces y con suerte lo habían mirado dos veces. Con la cantidad de niños que hay correteando por la Madriguera, ¿quién los culpa? No hay tiempo, es uno más. Pero, ¡oh! Ahora que viene con Rose, ¿por qué no preguntarle hasta su grupo de sangre?

–Pregunten lo que quieran –responde él, de lo más valiente.

Que orgullo, y eso que él decía que no tiene nada de Gryffindor.

–¿Cuál es tu equipo favorito de quidditch? –pregunta Molly, que está sentada junto a él y lo mira con cierta malicia.

Mierda.

–Mmmm… ¿No tengo? –responde Scopius, inseguro.

Exclamación de horror colectiva.

–¿Cómo?

–Es que… no me interesa mucho el deporte.

Eso, lo mires por dónde lo mires, es lo peor que se le puede decir a la familia más loca por el quidditch que existe en toda la comunidad mágica. Creo que mi papá casi se desmaya.

–Mala cosa, Malfoy –dice Dominique, que es una especie de loca maniática del deporte ese–, no sé cómo vas a arreglar ese desliz…

–A ver, ¿al menos sabes quiénes son las Arpías de Holyhead? –grita James desde el otro extremo de la mesa, siempre dispuesto a ayudar (nótese el sarcasmo).

Está perdido, lo van a linchar. Eso es lo que pienso mientras lo miro, desesperada, rogando que haya estado prestando atención durante alguna de nuestras conversaciones sobre mi familia. Él me devuelve la mirada, frunciendo el ceño en profunda concentración.

–¿No jugó una de tus tías en ese equipo?

La respuesta es lo suficientemente buena, así que respiro con alivio. Es que tía Ginny es una leyenda en la familia, así que el conocer su historia profesional (cazadora estrella de las Arpías de Holyhead) es una especie de requisito si se quiere tratar con esta gente. Satisfechos, dejan el tema y siguen con el interrogatorio entre cucharadas de puré de patatas y bocados de pavo. Preguntas tontas con el objetivo de molestarlo, vamos, nada demasiado terrible hasta que Fred decide abrir la boca.

–¿Y cuáles son tus intenciones con Rose?

Ahora sí consiguen que Scorpius se ponga fucsia. Se hace el silencio en la mesa, todos están esperando su respuesta. Veo a Albus, quién no ha abierto la boza en toda la cena, mirándonos con pena, a Hugo riéndose por lo bajo y a mi padre matando a Scorpius con la mirada.

–Yo… este…

Scorpius ni siquiera me mira, su vista está clavada en su plato, como si esperara encontrar ahí la respuesta que busca. Estoy convencida de que habría seguido así un buen rato de no haber sido por la intervención de mi abuela.

–¡Ya es suficiente! –exclama, haciendo que todas las miradas se fijen en ella– Dejen al pobre muchacho tranquilo, ya lo torturaron bastante.

Acto seguido procede a preguntarle a mi tío Charlie, recién llegado de Rumania, cómo le ha ido en su trabajo y las cosas se tranquilizan. Algunos nos lanzan una que otra sonrisita de suficiencia, pero dejan de molestarnos y yo doy gracias a Merlín por tener una abuela tan benevolente. Me sentía tan incómoda que ya estaba empezando a considerar hacer alguna estupidez y, en una familia como la mía, esas cosas te las sacan en cara hasta que te mueres.

Comemos hasta que nos hartamos y, para cuando terminamos de engullir el postre, ya estamos todos medios adormilados. Hacemos un brindis y después nos paramos todos velozmente; más vale ordenar rápido para poder irse a la cama.

Mientras ayudo a retirar los platos veo a Scorpius hablar con tío Harry. Me pica la curiosidad, pero no alcanzo a preguntarle nada porque, apenas estoy lista, Albus lo intercepta y se lo lleva a su habitación. Me resigno a hablar con él mañana.

Por suerte, el cuarto que comparto con Roxanne y Lily está en el segundo piso, porque no me creo capaz de caminar más sin desmayarme de sueño. Abro la puerta y, para mi desgracia, me las encuentro en plena cotilleo.

–¿Cómo son capaces de mantenerse despiertas? –exclamo, incrédula, para acto seguido lanzarme sobre una de las camas con un gruñido– Después de toda esta comida lo único que quiero es dormir.

Lily y Roxanne, sentadas en la parte de arriba de uno de los camarotes, me miran, una frunciendo el ceño y la otra con condescendencia.

–No seas aguafiestas, Rose, con Ro nos estamos poniendo al día –dice Lily, que tiene una manía de ponerle sobrenombres a todo lo que respire–, deberías mostrar más espíritu familiar y unirte a nosotras.

Yo resoplo y procedo a ponerme mi pijama en silencio, sin hacerles caso.

–Vamos, ¡habla con nosotras un rato! –ruega Roxanne mientras pone cara de perro mojado– Aunque sea para contarnos que está pasando con Malfoy.

Lily empieza a reírse con ganas.

–La cena estuvo entretenidísima, ¡es que las caras que ponían ustedes dos eran oro puro!

–Qué bueno que te divierte el sufrimiento ajeno, Lily, pero a mí no me hizo ninguno gracia; me sorprende que Scorpius no haya salido corriendo.

Roxanne empieza a reírse también y su risa es tan contagiosa que no puedo evitar sonreír un poco.

–¿Sabía al menos en qué se estaba metiendo?

Asiento con la cabeza.

–Más o menos… –me lo pienso un poco–. O sea, se lo advertí, pero quizás no lo hice lo suficiente.

Roxanne deja de reírse y me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Te debe querer un montón.

–Sí… –respondo sin pensar, pero al darme cuenta de lo que implica mi afirmación, me retracto rápidamente –. Es decir, no, no de esa manera. Me quiere, pero como amigo, nada más.

Lily empieza a reírse de nuevo, pero mi otra prima parece sorprendida.

–¿O sea que no son novios? –pregunta, extrañada– Vaya, de verdad lo parecían. Y bueno, después de todo lo que pasó en la cena pensé…

–Pues pensaste mal –digo con brusquedad. Roxanne me mira ofendida, sus labios formando una línea, por lo que empiezo a halar con más suavidad–. Perdona, es que todo este asunto me tiene media cansada.

Ella asiente la cabeza, comprensiva (por algo somos tan amigas), pero Lily decide volver al ataque.

–¡Entonces deberían admitir que se gustan y así acabar con todo el mal rollo!

Parece la presidenta del fanclub de Rose y Scorpius.

No me digno a contestarle, en su lugar me meto a la cama y me tapo hasta la barbilla, dándole la espalda. Me quedo dormida enseguida.

No me despierta ni la llegada de Lucy a la habitación ni su subida al camarote, lo que finalmente me hace salir de mi sopor es el viento, que me sobresalta y hace que casi me pegue con la cama de arriba. Intento quedarme dormida de nuevo, pero ya es demasiado tarde: me he desvelado.

Frustrada, me levanto y me dirijo hacia la ventana. Abro la cortina para intentar calcular qué hora es, pero solo veo oscuridad. No hay ninguna estrella, así que el cielo debe estar nublado, y el viento mueve las formas oscuras del paisaje de un lado a otro. Al no tener nada que hacer, decido bajar al salón, donde no tendré que preocuparme por si despierto a alguien.

Salgo de la habitación lo más silenciosamente que puedo y en cuanto bajo las escaleras, con cuidado de no hacer crujir mucho los escalones, veo una figura desparramada en uno de los sofás, recientemente devueltos a su tamaño original.

–¿Scorpius? –susurro.

Él se sienta de un salto y me mira, asustado, hasta que me reconoce.

–Rose –me hace señas para que me siente a su lado–, ¿tú tampoco podías dormir?

–Me despertó el viento y me desvelé –respondo, acomodándome a su lado.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio hasta que yo hablo de nuevo.

–¿Estás bien? –Scorpius me fulmina con la mirada y yo pongo los ojos en blanco– Me refiero a si mi familia no te dejó con daño psicológico de por vida.

Se ríe por lo bajo, lo que me tranquiliza un poco.

–Si te soy sincero, creí que iba a ser peor.

–¿De verdad? –pregunto aliviada. El asiente con la cabeza– Ay, Scorpius, eres tan bueno conmigo; yo en tu lugar habría salido corriendo.

–Lo consideré –dice sonriendo de lado–, pero después me diste pena.

–Vaya, eres todo un Hufflepuff.

Me río un poco de su expresión ofendida, pero después me acuerdo de que quería preguntarle algo.

–Hey, ¿de qué estabas hablando con mi tío después de la cena?

–Ah, eso –dice algo incómodo–. Pues me felicitó por lo bien que me había tomado todo ese asunto del interrogatorio.

–¿Y nada más?

Scorpius se demora en contestar, por lo que me doy cuenta enseguida de que no me lo está contando todo.

–No.

–Ajá –lo miro con escepticismo, torciendo el gesto.

Scorpius suspira, frustrado.

–No tengo que contarte todo, ¿lo sabías?

–Lo sé, pero generalmente eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos.

Soy una manipuladora de mierda, lo tengo clarísimo, pero es que me desespera que me oculten cosas.

Él no dice nada por un momento, pero después de mirarlo un rato me doy cuenta de que parece avergonzado. Entonces hace algo que me sorprende un montón: me toma de la mano. No es como que no lo haya hecho antes, aunque en un principio Scorpius odiaba que lo tocara, con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a mi manera de demostrar afecto. Ahora somos bastante cariñosos el uno con el otro, es que soy una persona muy física.

Pero este contacto es distinto; por alguna razón se siente mucho más íntimo.

Quizás sea la oscuridad, tal vez sea los pasados acontecimientos de la noche o, a lo mejor, es la manera en que observa, con un brillo extraño en la mirada; el punto es que siento una curiosa sensación en el estómago.

–No tengo por qué contarte todo –repite, con mi mano todavía agarrada y mirándome a los ojos.

Yo me quedo muda, demasiado sorprendida para hablar.

–Mira, Rose, no es que no confíe en ti, pero es algo que simplemente no me siento cómodo diciéndote.

Su voz es de una suavidad a la que no estoy acostumbrada y salgo de mi estupor para, como la completa idiota que soy, decir:

–¿Te sientes bien?

A pesar de la oscuridad, estoy segurísima de que Scorpius debe estar ruborizándose. Así de bien lo conozco.

–¿Qué? –susurra alarmado, soltando mi mano y alejándose un poco de mí.

Me duele un poco que lo haga, pero una vez que empiezo ya no paro.

–Estás raro desde que llegamos a la Madriguera, ¿seguro que estás bien? Porque no estás actuando como de costumbre, estás siendo… –me quedo pensando un minuto– ¡Demasiado bueno! –exclamo triunfante (en un susurro, claro, no soy idiota), satisfecha de finalmente haberme dado cuenta de lo que me había estado molestando.

Scorpius me mira profundamente ofendido.

–¿Estás diciendo que no soy una buena persona?

–¡Claro que no! –me apresuro a decir–. Lo que pasa es que generalmente eres más, no sé, ¿más malo conmigo? Más sarcástico, más burlón… Me estás tratando demasiado bien.

Le toma un tiempo recuperarse de mi declaración.

–Yo… Lo que pasa es que… –empieza a decir Scorpius, pero se arrepiente y empieza de nuevo–. Mira, Rose, yo actúo como me apetece actuar y si ser amable contigo es lo que me nace, pues soy amable contigo, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? ¿Quieres que te trate mal? Porque también puedo hacerlo.

Su expresión es desafiante, está cruzado de brazos y lo noto tenso. La situación me parece tan absurda que empiezo a reírme por lo bajo.

–¿De qué te ríes? –pregunta, desconcertado.

–De lo raros que somos –respondo, con una sonrisa enorme.

Acto seguido me acerco más a él y me acurruco a su lado. Él parece tenso al principio, pero después se relaja y apoya su cabeza sobre la mía. Nos quedamos así, hablando de vez en cuando y esperando el amanecer que, probablemente, ni siquiera notemos por el mal tiempo que hace afuera. No sé en qué momento me quedo dormida, pero lo hago, cómoda como estoy junto a mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo.

Me despierta la voz aguda de Lily.

–Aaay, ¡pero miren que tiernos los tortolitos!

Abro los ojos, sobresaltada, y me encuentro con la mitad de mi familia mirándonos.

Mierda, ahora sí que las cagamos.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Alguien tiene una familia como la de Rose? Porque yo conozco varias... ¡déjenme saber en los reviews!

¡Un besote a todos!


End file.
